The Elemental Prophecy
by TobarTitan
Summary: When five children are brought into the world, so starts the prophecy that will dictate their lives. An Avatar: Last Air Bender fan fiction. (Uses the nations Water ,Fire, Earth, Air, and Lightning.) I have three separate stories going on right now, so updates might be pretty slow. Bare with me!
1. Prologue

With a final push, a new life was brought into the world. The babies cry filled the room, along with the nurses, for they knew they had just delivered a child of prophecy.  
>"Let me see my son before I must go." The queen gasped in exhaustion. A nurse carefully wrapped the newborn in a blanket and laid him by his mother.<p>

"Awe my love, do not cry. You must be strong! You will grow into a fine young man I know. I am so sorry I won't be there to help you along the way, but I will always be with you in here," The queen poked her child in his heart, earning a giggle from the tiny infant. "A ticklish one are we?" The new baby opened his blue eyes, starring into his mother's own pools of blue. Getting his first, and last look at his mother.

"I bless you, Antonio. May you be able to call on past water benders to guide you down your rocky road. I love-" The queen gasped, her heart giving out.

"Queen Tami!" The nurses cried rushing to her side.

"Calm your hearts as I have calmed mine." The queen ordered. "I love you Antonio, more than you will ever know. I just hope you do not hate me for leaving you alone in this cruel world."

The queen kissed her child softly on his forehead as tears streamed down her face, and began to sing,

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

"Long live the Queen." The nurses whispered with their own eyes streaming tears.

The women who had been sitting in the corner slowly stood, "And her son." She added, bowing to the royal pair. "Nurses, take young Antonio and check him like every other infant. Then prepare my ship, I will depart tonight."

"You will move the babe so soon?" An elderly nurse questioned skeptically.

"_'At the fall of our Queens so start the prophecy.' _The prophecy is well under way, getting the children to the safe house as soon as possible is our number one priority. Now move!" The women barked, sending the nurses scurrying in every direction.

The women walked up to the lifeless queen, "Do not worry Tami, I would die before I see my nephew harmed." The women wiped her own tears off her sister's face and quickly exited the room after the nurses.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well! I already have the next two chapters written as well, I just need to get them on computer. I do not own anything related to Avater: The Last Airbender. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>18 Years Later-<p>

"John put some god damn pants on!" Hunter could be heard shouting from all around the temple.

"I was going to shower but princess Alex is taking forever in the bathroom!"

"Hold your horses, damn!" Alex yelled back from inside the bathroom.

Tobar cracked an eye open, "Will you people keep it down some of us are trying to sleep!"

"It's 1 pm!" The other boys screamed back in unison.

Tobar sighed as he fell back into his bed, "Good morning mom." The teen whispered to the framed picture of his mother that stood on his nightstand.

A knock on his door shook the teen from his thoughts, "Antonio?" Wendy stood in the doorway.

"Yes Mrs. Wendy?" Tobar asked sitting up in his bed.

"A quick word about tomorrow. Normally on a bender's 18th birthday their parents would give them their crest. A necklace, ring, bracelet, or some other kind of totem. It's something they would have been saving for you since your birth."

The young man sighed, "Which means all of our fathers will be here tomorrow. Great, when will they be arriving?"

"Well actually they-"

"Antonio mah boy!" Boomed a jolly voice from the doorway.

Tobar quickly stood and bowed, "King Cosimini, it is a pleas- oph!" The King had quickly crosses the room and picked up the smaller lad in a bear hug.

"Oh how I missed you all! And how you've grown!"

"It hasn't been six months!" Antonio gasped from under the King's clutches.

"Say, where is my son?" Austin's father asked as he set Antonio back on solid ground.

"CHARGE!" The other four apprentices screamed as they stormed the room, tackling the big man onto the bed.

"TIMBER!" Austin's father hollered as he was taken down onto Tobar's bed.

"Dog pile?!" The Fire and Earth Nation King's yelled in unison as they too ran and jumped onto the bed with their kids. Earning a whole new round of laughter.

Tobar sighed and turned to Wendy, "Are the Air and Water Nation Kings here as well?"

"Mr. Matson is meditating outside, you know how air benders are with their mediating. And your father hasn't quite arrived yet."

Antonio snorted as he left to get ready for the day, "If he shows up at all."

* * *

><p>Tobar's day seemed to zoom by with four of the five Nation's Kings in the temple. Antonio watched with mild interest as each father and son ran around the temple catching up on the past months.<p>

"Hey Tobar,"

The apprentice looked up from his nap to see Austin and his father, the lightning benders of the temple, peering through his bedroom door.

"My dad wants to see me spar with someone-"

"And you're asking me because lightning is strong against water." The grumpy water bender interrupted from under his blankets.

Austin scratched his head in slight embarrassment, "What do you say?"

"Well you already woke me, so I don't see why not." Tobar sighed as he peeled himself away from the warmth of his bed.

* * *

><p>The trio quickly made their way downstairs to the dojo for their sparring match. The dojo was a large, spacious, well-lit room. With bleachers along one wall for spectators, and a large open space in the center for sparring and practices. Mr. Cosimini took a seat on the bleachers while the teenagers squared off in the center of the dojo.<p>

Mr. Cosimini stood up and cleared his throat, "On three you may begin. One."

Each apprentice took up their elements stance.

"Two."

"Three!"

Austin instantly shot off streaks of blue lightning across the dojo arena at his opponent. The water bender easily moved around the lightning, taking small steps to just narrowly dodge. After Austin's series of attacks Tobar drew water from the water fountain behind him and quickly created a spinning ring of water around his body.

* * *

><p>"My apprentice and your son spar almost every day." Wendy informed the Lightning Nation's King as she took a seat next to him.<p>

The king stared at the duelist with wide eyes, "Where did your apprentice learn that move?"

Wendy glanced at the king with a raised eyebrow, "Antonio is always in here practicing and creating new moves. Especially moves to counter lightning benders."

"So you didn't teach him that move then?"

"No sir…"

Austin's father leaned back in the bleachers and let out a jolly laugh, "He really is his Queen Tami's son alright!"

"Sir?"

"Let me explain. When Antonio's mother and I were younger we were the finalist in the Warrior's Arena during the Celebration of the Elements. Of course everyone had money on me winning, being a lightning bender verse a water bender. But Tami ended up winning the competition by using that very move young Antonio is using. Looks like she passed her ability to redirect energy on to her son." The King finished with a large grin.

Wendy looked down at her apprentice, pride swelling in her chest.

* * *

><p>Austin was sweating. He had been using all his energy to throw attacks at this opponent. But the water Tobar kept circling around him would intercept the attack and redirect it. Austin thought about moving into the circle, but then Tobar would have him surrounded and beat in seconds. Austin was trapped with no easy way to achieve victory. He mindlessly shot off another bolt as he thought up some kind of strategy. Not aware of his opponent going on the offensive.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Cosimini stood up and dusted off his pants, "Well my boy put up a good show. But he just made his final mistake."<p>

"How do you know that?" Wendy asked as she also stood.

"Because he's made the same mistake that made me lose my duel against Antonio's mother. Watch."

* * *

><p>Antonio saw the bolt of lightning coming towards him and smirked, he could tell this one was weaker than the others. Which meant instead of being forced to deflect it, he could capture it and harness it's power.<p>

Like in previous attacks Antonio blocked Austin's attack with his spinning water, but instead of being forced to redirect it to some other part of the dojo he kept it in his water, supercharging it.

The water bender broke his swirling water into two halves and charged his opponent. Holding each half as as a whip in each hand Tobar slashed at Austin. The lightning bender came out of his thoughts just in time to duck the first water whip, but had no time to move as the second hurled towards him below the first hitting Austin directly in the chest.

While lightning benders have a natural resistance to lightning based attacks, the amplified attack was too much for even Austin. Sending the duelist flying backwards and smashing into the dojo wall behind him.

Mrs. Wendy quickly made her way over to Austin who laid stunned on the ground. While Mr. Cosimini made his way over to the water bending apprentice.

"You truly are your mother's son." The big man praised.

"Thank you sir," Tobar replied bowing slightly. "But why do you say that?"

"Have you been told about the Celebration of the Elements?" The King asked leaning in.

"No, we really haven't been taught anything about the outside world and our culture." The young water bender said bitterly.

Mr. Cosimini chuckled at the frustration in Tobar's voice, "I imagine it must have been hard living here for 18 years straight. But do not worry, all your questions will be answered tonight."

"Sorry dad." Austin mumbled as he limped over to his father leaning on Wendy.

"Nothing to fret about my boy!" The jolly man laughed clasping his son on the shoulder. "I lost to this young man's mother the same exact way when I was about your age."

"Really?" Austin asked surprised.

"Yup! It was in the Warrior's-"

"Let's wait to explain things with 'all' the apprentices at dinner." Mrs. Wendy interrupted.

"Hell we waited 18 years, a few more hours shouldn't be too bad." Antonio grumbled rolling his eyes as he departed for his room.

* * *

><p>"Dinner will be in about ten minutes Antonio." Mrs. Wendy said softly though her apprentice's doorway. He was at his desk writing in one of his many notebooks.<p>

"Has my father arrived?" The teenager asked without looking up.

Mrs. Wendy sighed, "No, sadly your father-"

"Good." The young water bender cut his mentor off while putting his notebooks away. "It will make things easier on every one. Now come on, let's go hear the bad news you have to give us."

"How do you know what we have to say is bad?" Wendy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tobar turned to the older water bender with an annoyed look, "Wendy, we have been in this secluded temple for 18 years straight. The reason behind that can't be anything but bad."

* * *

><p>The sound of a knife rapping on glass rang across the dining hall. Every apprentice sat between their mentors and fathers. Only two chairs remained empty, Antonio's father's, King of the Water Nation. And a seat at the head of the table whose occupant was unknown.<p>

Mr. Matson, the thin Air Nation King slowly stood as the dining hall fell silent. "At my son's persistence I will begin today's meeting. First off, I say happy 18th birthday to all the fine young gentlemen sitting before us this evening." The King paused as the hall filled with applause from the temple servants, kings, and mentors. In reality it wasn't anyone's birthday but all birthdays were celebrated at the end of the year every December.

"I know I can speak for everyone here when I say we are all so proud of you. I know these past 18 years haven't been easy on you five, but you have managed them well. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. Why you are all here. Your explanation starts before you were even born, back when I was only a lad myself-"

Suddenly the doors to the dining hall were flung open with a crash. Entering a smiling, jolly, Water Nation King.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a little late." Antonio's father quickly jumped into his seat next to his glaring son. "So where were you Mike? Prophecy? Mother's deaths? Impending doom heading towards us?"

"Thomas you twit!?

"Tom shut up!"

"Damn it Tom!"

The king looked around the table with big eyes, genuinely surprised at the outbursts towards him. "What what is it?"

"We literally just started. I barely got two words out before you burst in." Mr. Mike sighed rubbing his temples.

Antonio slowly stood, rage in his eyes. "What do you mean our mother's deaths? Why were we never told about something like that?!"

"Antonio please try to understand-"

"Silence Wendy! I don't want to hear another word out of you." Tobar's voice shook with rage. His extreme emotions causing any and all drinks in the hall to begin shaking in their glasses.

Alex stood, his pupils red, "Is my mother's death part of this prophecy?"

"For 18 years you went on telling us they were on their own missions and couldn't be reached." Hunter said rising from his seat.

"We listened to your excuses and to your lies year after year." John added as he rose with Austin.

The drinks in the glasses shook, the flames of the candles grew higher and higher, lightning could be heard cracking outside, the air in the hall began to spin, and finally what felt like the whole mountain began to shake. Each child's emotions were uncontrollably affecting their element.

'The apprentice's emotions are out of control.' Wendy thought with a gulp.

Wendy slowly rose to her feet, the wind fighting to keep her down. "Antonio please calm down!" Wendy shouted over the clanking silverware and dining hall. "Your mother wouldn't want this! Yes, she died giving birth to you, and yes it was part of the prophecy. But she died with you in her arms and a smile on her lips. I know because I was there! No more lies, no more secrets. We will tell you everything you want to know, but please, you five must calm down!"

Ever so slowly, the room and earth stopped shaking, the candles died down, and the lightning died away. The room sat deathly quiet as the apprentices stared at the ground, their eyes returning to normal.

Antonio spoke first, "No more lies. You tell us everything. Now."

Wendy nodded, "That's why we're here. Where do you want me to start?"

"Our mothers."

Wendy let out a shaky breath before beginning, "Each of your mothers was a master bender and Queen to her respected nation. One day, a man we now call Oracle appeared before the Kings and Queens. Part of the prophecy was each queen would lose her life at the birth of her first born. But in return her child would help save the world."

The room was silent as the apprentices soaked in the new information about their mothers, and themselves.

Hunter looked up at his father who had remained standing, "Tell us the prophecy."

Mr. Matson gave a small nod and cleared his throat,

"She will rise, and you will fall.

Power over all the elements have she.

God she will look, but Devil will she commit.

Your first born and his brothers must defeat thy enemy as masters.

But warned you are,

for death comes to thou who bear the children.

Together, five as one, and one as five, will they be able to defeat the Avatar."

The apprentices sat back in their chairs in shock, thinking over their prophecy. Their reason for being born.

"She will rise, and you will fall. Power over all the elements have she. God she will look, but Devil she will commit." John mumbled. "Those first three lines are all in reference to this evil 'Avatar' that will try and destroy us."

"Correct son." John's father, the Earth King praised. "The next part was actually misinterpreted at first. 'Your first born and his brothers must defeat thy enemy as masters.' It was at first thought that only one queen would have all five children. But it was quickly learned this wasn't the case when Antonio's mother past away after childbirth. That's when the conclusion was made that every couple would have one child, who we needed to raise together, as brothers. That's why you all grew up here in this temple. Where you were trained and raised until you were master benders, today, on your 18th birthdays."

The apprentices looked at each other in disbelief. Their whole life story being explained to them in mere seconds.

Alex turned to his own father, the Fire King, "Before we ask the next obvious question, I want to know more about the different Nations and the outside world."

The Fire Lord nodded, "Well as you know the world is divided into the five nations. Any bender can live in any nation they choose, but typically people stay in their respected elements land. Each kingdom is led by a single King and Queen." Mr. Harper paused, holding a hand up to each of the Kings around the table. "Currently there are no queens..." Mr. Harper paused again and glanced at Antonio's father who shook his head vigorously. The Fire Lord quickly cleared his throat and continued, "Each nation has its own customs and cultures that you can ask your fathers or mentors about. Anything else someone would like to add?" The Fire Nation King asked looking around the table.

"I would like to add something," Mr. Cosimini responded. "I started to tell Antonio and Austin about the Celebration of the Elements. The Celebration of the Elements is held once every five years with a different nation hosting every time. The celebration is ultimately the biggest festival in the world where the people of every nation come together as one. One of the main attractions is the Warrior's Arena. A massive pit where anyone who enters battles until there is only one victor. Almost everyone here and your mother's have fought each other in the arena before. But only Queen Tami, Mrs. Wendy, and Mr. Matson have ever won it before out of all of us.

Antonio glanced at his mentor, surprised such a gentle women could win such a vicious battle.

John turned to his mentor, "There's just one more thing I want to ask. What is your relation to our parents? Why were you chosen to be our mentors?"

"I suppose it's time we tell you our real backstories." The Earth Mentor said standing. "As you all know my name is Carlton Jayce. At one point there was a small uprising in the Earth Kingdom, and the King and Queen received many assassination threats. I was picked to be your parents bodyguard. Even after the uprising I remained by your parents side. It was my tenth year under your parents John when I was asked to accompany you here at the Temple. And I've been here ever since."

'He defiantly looks like a body guard.' Antonio noted. Carlton was a huge black man. He had a shaved head and stood around 6' 5". Even in his older age the man was always working out and keeping his body in tip-top shape.

"Would you like to go next Kenny?" Carlton asked turning to the Air Bending Mentor.

Kenny was a tall slender man. His long blond hair falling down past his shoulders. "Well to start I was an orphan at birth. And I suppose because of that I was always the clown and getting into trouble. Trying to get attention you know?" Kenny asked no one in particular. "As I got older my crimes got worse and I started getting into illegal substances. King Mike could have had me thrown in prison, but instead he had me released. He told me he saw potential in me and wanted to take me in under his wing. Pretty sure I was high at the time so I agreed pretty easily." Kenny remembered laughing.

"You were." Mr. Matson agreed rolling his eyes.

Kenny sighed at the memory, "Alright Pam you're up!"

Mrs. Pam glared at the air bender. Never liking Kenny's laid back demeanor. "My name is Pam Right. When I was a teenager I ran away from my home and joined a circus that traveled through the Fire Nation."

"Daddy issues." Kenny whispered to to Hunter making his apprentice giggle.

Pam shot daggers at the air benders through her eyes before continuing, "When we were in Beltane, the Fire Nation's capital, Queen Harper snuck away from her guards to come see us perform. It was when she snuck back stage where we first met. We were instantly best friends, and I didn't even know she was the princess at the time. We spent the whole day together, and somewhere in there I told her how I didn't have a real home. So she took me back to her parents and convinced them to let me stay. It was on her deathbed when Alex's mother asked me to mentor you here at the temple. And here I am."

'Circus makes sense.' Tobar thought to himself. Pam was a scary looking women with a buzz cut and tattoos all up her muscular arms. 'A circus would welcome her with open arms.'

"Alright Duke, you're next."

The rooms attention shifted to Duke. A large buff white man who had scars on his face and jet black hair that was cut military style.

"The names Duke Cross." The big man answered eventually. "I was the head general for the Lightning Nation's army, and a close friend to the Royal Pair. Austin's mother knew she would pass away once she had given birth, and was more concerned about her son's safety than anything else. So I was asked to watch over him. And that's about it for me. Wendy? I think you're the last to speak if I'm not mistaken."

Antonio looked to his mentor, curious as to what she would have to say. In all their years together the water bending mentor was always tight-lipped about her past. So much so that none of the apprentices even knew her last name.

Mrs. Wendy took a deep breath and turned in her seat so she was directly facing Antonio, but kept her eyes down at her hands. "To start, my full name is Wendy Maria Arevalo. And Tami Tobar, is my sister." Wendy paused, letting the news sink in. After a moment she glanced up at Antonio, who starred back at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you're my aunt?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was with your mother when she gave birth to you. I'm sorry I could never tell you. But I felt you knowing would only interfere with your training." Wendy looked up once more to see her nephew staring at her, expressionless.

'He has his mother's eyes.' Wendy thought sadly. 'You could never tell what that girl was thinking.'

"Alright so you're my aunt." Antonio responded, ripping Wendy out of her thoughts. "Is that the only reason you were chosen to mentor me?"

Wendy stared at her nephew, shocked he took the news so well and calm. "W-well no. While your mother was known for her offensive abilities and fierceness for a water bender, I was known for my abilities as a healer. Your mother used to come home from her fight club and I would practice my healing techniques on her." Wendy remembered chuckling. "I'll have to tell you more stories later, but for the most part I was chosen because of my relationship to your mother."

The dining hall fell silent once again with the finishing of the mentors backgrounds.

"So what now?" Hunter asked turning to his father.

"Now," Mr. Matson answered standing up once more. "You'll each be taken to your respective nation's land. You will see your county's lands, culture, and people. You will be traveling with your father and mentor and you leave tomorrow. And I think that about covers it. Kings, mentors, would you like to add anything?"

"I have a question." Antonio spoke up once again. "Has anything been told to the general population about us, and about the prophecy?"

"Well," Mr. Cosimini cleared his throat. "Originally everything was kept under-wraps, but somebody-" Mr. Cosimini glared at the Water Nation King. "-spilled the beans."

Mr. Tobar scratched his head sheepishly as his son sighed at his father's stupidity.

"But because we've never been seen before, there really shouldn't be any problems."

"Correct." Mr. Matson nodded.

"Has there been any news on this, Avatar person?" John questioned.

"So far no, no news. But every nation has scouts scouring their lands. So the second there's a spotting, we'll know." The Earth Nation King piped in.

"And if we're all split up?" Alex asked next. "How will we all be notified."

"The Air Nation has the fastest messenger birds in the world, and we will be the first to be notified about a sighting. From there we will send out messenger birds to everyone with instructions." Mr. Matson answered curtly. "Any other questions someone can think of?" Upon hearing nothing the Air King continued. "Alright then, you are dismissed to prepare for your departure for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Antonio laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts running through his head all at once. A light knock at the door tearing him from his thoughts.<p>

"Antonio?" Mrs. Wendy called through the doorway.

"Yes?" Antonio asked sitting up.

"Well, how are you doing? I'm sure your mind must be going crazy."

The young bender looked down at his hands in thought, "Tell me about my mother."

The aunt chuckled, suspecting that would be her nephews first question. "Well to start, she loved you. Don't ever forget that."

Antonio merely nodded in silence.

"Tami was the oldest of four. It goes Tami, me, Lulu, then Scotty. She was a natural water bender, but her personality matched that of a fire bender." Wendy chuckled. "She was always the one rebelling against our parents and the way we lived, since we were all princes and princesses. Tami was always the one to sneak out, which often left me to cover for her." Wendy said slightly bitter.

"You said she joined a fight club?"

"Joined? She started it! Your mom would come back home all black and blue begging me to heal her. After a while I started charging her." Mrs. Wendy remembered laughing out loud. "She was the offensive fighter while I was the defensive healer. We were a good team." The sister sighed.

"How did she meet my father of all people?" Antonio asked yawning.

Wendy chuckled, "It's late Antonio, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Wendy quietly got up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Aunt Wendy."

Wendy stopped in her tracks, keeping her back to her nephew so as not to let him see the tears running down her cheeks, "Goodnight Antonio."

* * *

><p>Alright, I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I'll have the next few chapters out soon! Please review and PM me with any ideas you may have!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Please leave your comments and be sure to check out my other stories!

* * *

><p>Antonio zipped through the water, the boat behind him working hard to keep up. The water flowed over his skin, as though accepting him as just another wave in the sea. Antonio, his father, and Wendy were currently sailing to the Northern Water Kingdom. Antonio spent most of the daylight in the water. Swimming out in front and below the boat. With the occasional dolphin and other sea life coming to join him.<p>

"Land ho!"

Antonio looked up towards the boat from the sea floor and shot off towards the surface. Antonio shot through the water high up into the air, bending a hurricane of water around his lower body to keep him suspended high up in the air. From there he could see the first makings of building and a port with other docked ships.

"Antonio come down here!" Wendy called from the ship below. "Guards will see you as a threat if you don't enter with the King's ship!"

With a reluctant sigh the young prince slowly lowered himself down onto the ship's deck. The action taking all his willpower not to rocket off towards the Kingdom, towards home.

Tobar quickly bended any extra seawater off his body and back into the ocean before turning to his aunt, "So what are we going to do first once we get on dry land?"

"I for one am going back to my palace!" Antonio's father boomed as he burst from below deck. "I hate being alone from my throne for so long. And especially my own bed!" The king said dreamily.

"The bed you miss or the other things that come with it?" Antonio grumbled.

A sailor suddenly ran up to the group and kneeled, "My highness, docking in approximately 30 minutes. But we've lost the wind, so expect some delay."

"You're water benders." Antonio spat at the sailor in disgust. "So start acting like it." The young prince quickly made his way to the center of the deck and began sweeping his hands back and forth with the waves. Soon, the boat was speeding towards the dock, moving faster and faster. "Sailor, tell your Captain to give all controls over to me. I'll take care of docking for us, since that seems to be too challenging for you."

"Y-yes my prince!" The sailor shouted before sprinting away.

"He has your sister's personality." The king said laughing with Wendy.

* * *

><p>"My plan was to just walk around the kingdom with you until you were ready to head to the palace." Wendy said to her nephew as the stepped off the ship and onto the dock.<p>

"No need. I want to explore on my own for a while."

"Oh… Well take this then." Wendy said handing Antonio a large coin with the King and Queen's seal. "This will get you past anything or anyone until they learn your face as the Prince."

Antonio slipped the coin into his pocket before taking off down the dock, "C'ya Aunt Wendy!"

The new aunt chuckled at seeing her normally serious and cold nephew take off as excited as a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

><p>Antonio ran through the streets, trying to look everywhere and take everything in at once. His eyes were captured by the beautiful blue and white shops and buildings that seemed to glow in the brilliant sunlight. The people along the roads laughed at continued past Antonio without a second glance, not realize the newcomer was the long lost prince.<p>

Antonio seemed to find himself in some kind of market district. People roamed the streets wandering from fruit and veggie stands that lined the sides of the roads. Antonio wandered from stand to stand in a daze soaking in his people and kingdom with misty eyes. 'I'm finally home.'

"Here sunny." An old women held an apple out over her fruit stand.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money." The teen said taking a step back.

"The old women laughed, her curly white hair jumping around her face. "I figured. You must be new here, I can tell by your outfit." The women said eyeing the new-comer.

Tobar looked himself up and down, he wore simple black pants and shoes with a red shirt. Nothing like the shades of blues and whites the people of the Water Nation wore.

"Farther down the road is the Queen's Fountain. And around it is a festival in her honor. I'm sure you can find something to wear over there."

Antonio looked down the road to where most people seemed to be heading. "Ok thanks!" The prince called back as he took off down the road, apple in hand.

It didn't take long for the young prince to find where the helpful women was pointing him to. All around the fountain stood colorful floats, stands, and stages. Each painted with brilliant blues, reds, and other assortments of colors. Beautiful upbeat music was played by musicians on the stages with crowds cheering them on.

But that's not what caught the young man's attention. The magnificent marble statue of Queen Tami standing tall in the center of the plaza pulled her son closer. "Mom?" Tobar breathed out as he made his way closer to his mother in a daze.

"That's Queen Tami." A voice said shaking Antonio from his thoughts. The prince spun around to see a blond boy smiling back.

The boy stood at Antonio's height and had short blond hair that he swept to the left. The bright sun shined in his light blue eyes as he stared at Tobar with a big smile. He wore bright baby blue clothes and had blue swirls painted on his cheeks for the celebration.

Tobar blushed, "Oh, yes I see. It's quite a beautiful monument to her."

"You must be not be from around here looking at your outfit."

Tobar once again looked down at his clothes, "You're right. I just got here a few minutes ago. A woman told me I might be able to get some better clothes somewhere around here."

"Yeah sure! I happen to work in a clothing tent, c'mon!" The energinic stranger waved a hand and quickly made his way through the lively crowd. Leaving Tobar to fight to keep up. Soon the prince was brought to a big white tent with racks and racks of clothes. Each ranging in blues, whites, blacks, and purples.

"I appreciate your help. But I don't have any money to pay with."

"Nonsense! This is the festival in honor of Queen Tami! Queen Tami was the Water Nation's greatest ruler! She preached kindness and compassion, so people rarely pay during the festival. They just give donations. Here let's try these on." The blonde headed boy said pulling a dark blue and black outfit off the rack. "I think you would look good in these colors. The changing rooms are in that corner over there." He said pointing.

Tobar said nothing as he quickly made his way over to the changing rooms, his face red once again.

The prince took a deep breath before exiting the changing room. The other boy's eyes instantly upon him. "Yup, those are your colors! Now you look like a real water bender!"

The boy suddenly stopped talking and peered at Tobar's face. "Sorry, but you look oddly familiar…"

Tobar put a hand on his arm in embarrassment, "Right, well, thanks for your help… person."

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed in realization. "My names Cody!"

"Well thank you Cody. I won't forget your kindness."

"Hey don't mention it! Why don't I show you around the Kingdom? I'll be your own personal tour guide!"

Antonio laughed for the first time since meeting Cody, "I would like that very much."

The rest of the day consisted of Cody dragging Tobar around the Northern Water Kingdom. From huge busy shopping districts, to petting zoos, to seeing beautiful monuments and fountains. The boys stopped for dinner at a pub where Tobar learned of Cody's past. How he left home when he was only 12 due to his abusive father. How he traveled with a traveling carnival for some time before returning to the Water Nation where he roamed the streets while taking odd jobs here and there.

Tobar listened to Cody's story in silence as the normally upbeat and enthusiastic Cody told his past in a quiet, soft voice.

"So where will you stay tonight?" Tobar asked sipping on his coffee.

Cody shrugged, "Don't know. But don't worry, I'll be alright."

Tobar remained silent as he looked down at his now empty mug in thought, "Well why don't you come stay with me for the night?"

"Yeah? You sure your folks will be ok with that?"

"You'll understand when we get there. C'mon let's get going."

The pair quickly made their way out of the pub and up the road towards the palace.

* * *

><p>"These houses are getting pretty expensive." Cody said nervously as they drew closer and closer to the King's Palace. Each house along the road growing bigger and fancier as they continued walking.<p>

Soon the teens came to the palace gates where two guards stood at attention, each armed with a vicious looking ice spear.

"Halt, what business do you have before the King?" A guard barked raising his spear.

"My name is Antonio Tobar. Son of Tami Tobar." The prince said holding up the gold coin with the Royal Pair's seal.

Instantly the guards were on hands and knees apologizing, "My prince. We were not told you would be returning to us today."

"Our deepest apologies."

Antonio chuckled, "No worries. I think we're kind of keeping it on the down low. Come on Cody, let's go." The prince turned to find Cody down on the ground on his hands and knees, even his forehead touching the ground.

"My prince! Please forgive me. I-I had no idea!" Cody groveled from the ground.

"Cody stop it!" Antonio said pulling the other boy to his feet by his hand. "I'm still me. You don't need to treat me any differently. If I felt you needed to know who I was I would have told you when we first met."

"Yes sir." Cody mumbled, keeping his eyes cast to the ground.

"And don't call me sir."

Antonio led Cody through the now open gates and up the patio in through the palace's doors. Both boys looked around the palace in awe. The entrance consisted of a large open entry way with hallways on the right and left. While the center opened up to a large marble staircase in the center. Everything seemed to be made out of pure white and blue ice, yet the inside remained warm and toasty. Compared to outside, where the wind howled and bit at any exposed flesh.

"You live here?" Cody whispered in awe.

"I think so." Antonio whispered back.

"There you are Antonio!" Wendy exclaimed as she descended the staircase wearing a blue silk robe. "Who is your friend?" Wendy asked looking the outsider up and down.

Antonio quickly dropped Cody's hand, not realizing he was still holding it from when he pulled him to his feet. "Aunt Wendy, this is Cody. He's been showing me around the Kingdom all day. And he needs a place to stay."

Wendy smiled warmly upon hearing the news about her nephew's new friend. "A friend of yours is a friend of the palace. I will have a nurse set up the room across from yours. I advise you to get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us." Wendy advised the boys before ascending the stairs back to her room.

"Yes ma'am!" Both boys said in unison while bowing.

"Let's get a snack while they get your room ready." Antonio said to Cody once his aunt was out of sight.

Cody quickly agreed and set off with the prince to find the kitchen. It took the boys almost twenty minutes just to find the kitchen. The palace's winding hallways and corridors made finding the kitchen quite difficult to the newcomers. But the boys had fun running through the hallways and continued their mischief once they found and raided the kitchen's massive fridge and pantry.

"Your rooms are ready sir." An elderly woman said from the doorway causing the boys to jump. "If you would follow me." The women said as she left down a hallway. Leaving the boys to quickly scramble after her.

Once at their rooms Antonio bid goodnight to Cody and turned to enter his own room. But as he turned to enter his own room, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. The prince turned back to see the old women watching Cody, waiting for him to enter his own room. Once he had entered she turned back to Antonio.

"I am sorry my highness, I know you must be tired. But I felt I needed to say something." The women whispered in a small voice, her body seeming to shrink even more than what it already was.

Antonio placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Please feel free to speak your mind."

The woman looked up into the young prince's eyes, tears streaming out of her own. " I just wanted to say how happy we are that you're finally home. Watching you be taken away mere minutes after being born was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Antonio's eyes widened, "You knew my mother?"

The women nodded, "Yes sir, I, along with a handful of other women were there to help with the child birth. You're aunt Wendy was so strong. She kept healing water over your mother for over 5 hours to try and ease your mother's pain. That women never shed a tear in front of us." The elderly women said remembering.

Antonio waited a moment before responding, not wanting to interrupt the woman's memories. "Thank you, your words mean more to me than you'll ever know. I know I can speak for my mother and I when I say we are both grateful to you for your all the care you have provided to our family. And it is I who should bow to you." Antonio said bowing deeply to the elder.

The elder sniffled and wiped her tears away, "Your mother would be proud."

Antonio's body went stiff, "T-thank you. I hope I can live up to her name."

"I know you will. Goodnight my prince." She called over her shoulder as she exited down the hallway. Antonio stood looking after her for a moment, letting her words sink in before finally entering his own room. It was dark in the room as the sun had set long ago. The prince stumbled over to the bed he could just make out and quickly slipped inside not realizing how tired he was. The silk sheets allowed him to slip inside as though he was back in the ocean. And allowed him to drift off to sleep with a smile on his face, and pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p>I have a lot of chapters written just gotta type them up! Please review and PM me with some ideas you may have for the story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Please review and like! And please check out my other stories if you like my writing!

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks Antonio was ushered all around the kingdom in the morning and afternoon's by Cody. He taught Antonio all about life in the kingdom and how water benders lived. In the evenings his Aunt Wendy taught him lessons about all of the Five Nation's geography, culture, and history.<p>

"So you know the Celebration of the Elements starts in two weeks." Wendy said as she put away books from their lesson.

"Yeah I know, Cody was complaining because he couldn't go for some reason or another." Antonio replied.

"Will you be attending the ceremony with your father and I? We will need to leave in the next day or two. For the Kings always arrive early."

"Yeah I'll go. I've been writing to the others a lot. They're all excited for the Warrior's Arena.

"Oh?" Wendy questioned as she placed the globe back in its correct spot. "How do you think every one will do?"

Tobar thought for a moment, "It depends on who teams up with who. It would look bad if all five Princes team up together."

"You think so?" Wendy asked amused.

"For sure," Antonio continued. "We're going to be Kings one day. To form a team would be to look weak in front of everyone. And now that everyone knows about the prophecy, we have to look our strongest."

Wendy said nothing, shocked her nephew had come to such a mature conclusion. "I'm sure people wouldn't mind."

"Even if people don't, I would."

"Well, I suggest you begin packing."

"Yes Aunt Wendy."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! I know this chapter was short so hopefully I'll have chapter 4 out soon. Please review and check out my other stories!<p> 


End file.
